


Temporary

by weightlessbutyoumakemestrong



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Christmas Fluff, Dogs, Engagement, F/F, First Meetings, Hannibal Holiday Exchange, M/M, Multi, Will Graham Loves His Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weightlessbutyoumakemestrong/pseuds/weightlessbutyoumakemestrong
Summary: Will gets a lot more than he bargained for when Hannibal Lecter buys Jack Crawford's restaurant in Quantico, Virginia. Fluff and love ensues.





	Temporary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IaBlMeanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IaBlMeanie/gifts).



> This is a gift for @IaBlMeanie as part of the 2017 #HannibalHoliday Exchange. I hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas, and sorry it's a little late. Your prompt was puppies, and I hope you like this!! :)

Will Graham needs to find a job.

 

Unlike his 21-year-old self, who just wanted a shot of liquid freedom and a ride out of Baton Rouge, he has responsibilities. Well, one important responsibility: Will has a four-legged family to feed.

 

His pack of dogs was supposed to be temporary. Having grown up in Louisiana in the late 1980s, where expired SpaghettiOs on the front porch was as close as he would get to caviar in Hell's Kitchen, Will was taught that freedom was based on self-reliance.

 

"Don't get attached, Will,"� his father would drunkenly lament. "Nothin' but trouble for temporary satisfaction."�

 

Temporary. A word that haunted him long after his mother skipped town with the local sweets shop's owner. Long after his father had used up every drop of Willâ€™s emotional strength, only to kick him out when he came out as bisexual. Long after he reconciled with the emotional abuse he had suffered at the hands of those who were supposed to hold him the closest. Long after he moved into his best friend Alana's old apartment, he was still reeling from the effect that word had on his life.

 

Temporary: love. Desire. Hatred. Insecurity. Sadness. Family. Friends. Relationships. Attachments. Lasting for only a limited period of time; not permanent. And Will believed it until he found seven abandoned dogs behind a dumpster while he was walking home from work last December. Afraid. Alone. Abandoned. Just like he had felt until Alana offered him a place to stay. That too, after almost ten years, had become a stable fixture in his life.

 

After texting Alana to bring her truck to help transport the dogs back to his apartment, Will coaxed each dog out from the alleyway. The rest of that night was a blur â€“ all Will can remember now is Alana helping him bathe the dogs after taking them home, raiding the nearest pet supply store for food and toys, and then collapsing in an exhausted heap in front of his fireplace.

 

He remembers Alana calling her wife, Margot, saying she wouldn't be home that night. He remembers Margot coming over and the balancing act that followed, the three of them trying to sleep on the floor, surrounded by dogs. He remembers waking up feeling more alive than he had in a long time.

 

A year later, all seven dogs were a proud pack, complete with routines and favorite sleeping places and favorite visitors. However, Will's boss announced one night that he had sold his bistro, Coal Fired Quantico, to a wealthy restauranteur in Baltimore. Two weeks later, Jack called an emergency staff meeting after closing the restaurant early.

 

When everyone but Alana had arrived, he delivered even more troubling news.

 

"As many of you know, Dr. Lecter, the man who bought us out, regularly flushes his new restaurants to make sure his staff is experienced enough. That means I have to let you all go, effective immediately. I'll pay you through the end of the week."�

 

Will was just about to ( _very loudly_ ) protest Jack's terrible warning system when Beverly -

 

"I don't care how many gold sticks he can afford to shove up his ass, I _need_ my job. I have Jimmy and Brian. We're trying to plan a family. This is un-fucking-believable, Jack."�

 

\- interrupts on her own. Jack just sighs and scrubs his face vigorously with his left hand, his right clenched angrily. "Look, Bev, do you think I wanted to do this? I didn't have a choice."�

 

"Oh, don't 'Bev' me. You always have a choice, Jack. And what a surprise! You've made a choice that only benefits you. I'm out. Find one of Lecter's brainwashed servants to finish my shift."� With that, Will's only amiable coworker storms out and leaves ten disgruntled employees in her wake.

 

Before Jack can attempt to calm what's left of his angry staff, the bells above the door cry out in harmony, and a well-dressed middle-aged man strides into the dining room, intimidating and confident. He dusts snow off his elegant wool coat and smirks impishly.

 

"I'm afraid that was a rather rude, dramatic exit. I suppose I could be my own brainwashed servant for the rest of tonight."� Will hates him already.

 

When Jack speaks next, his face is contorted by embarrassment.

 

"Doctor, I'd like you to meet my employees. The woman you heard was Beverly Katz, my front of house manager. And this is Will Graham, my sous chef and kitchen manager. My executive chef is with her wife and son right now, but they'll be stopping by later."�

 

Dr. Lecter takes a moment to size up the small group of pissed off employees.

 

"If I may, Jack, I'd like to extend your courtesies. If your staff is willing to help me prepare my new restaurant for its grand opening, I'll pay them for the rest of December. I will also be interviewing each of you in addition to the other candidates I have selected. This is not an immediate termination, but I would consider looking for other opportunities in the meantime."� Murmurs of palpable appreciation rose up from the small crowd, and the former doctor rolled up his sleeves.

 

"I no longer wish to keep you. You can all go home for the night, and I will help Jack and Mr. Graham finish closing for the night."�

 

With a dismissive smile and nod from the benevolent restaurateur, Will's (former?) coworkers filed out one by one, cheering. It wasn't very often that they went home earlier than midnight, and the emotional upheaval of the last two weeks had been more than they could handle.

 

Will supposed he should have felt relieved, but he was likely going to lose his job at the end of the payment period. If it weren't for Jack trying to be his father figure and Alana's friendship, he wouldn't have had a job in the first place. Being as socially avoidant as he was had its perks - no interpersonal drama, no one depending on him for more than a night or two â€“ but it also made it difficult to find an employer to put up with him.

 

Seeing how he was already alight with some unnamed emotion toward the snake attempting to charm his coworkers into grinning and bearing their sudden unemployment, Will knew he wasn't going to last long with the good doctor. Hence why he needs to find a new job.

 

Will's rambling thoughts are interrupted by Jack's load throat clearing.

 

"Huh?"� Jack rolls his eyes in exasperation.

 

"Will gets like this, always locked up in that brilliant mind of his. Despite that, he's truly one of the best cooks I've had the pleasure of working with. He's gruff and intolerable at worst, but he's a great manager. He doesn't take too well to change. Or to outsiders. But it'll work out."

 

Before Will can respond, Dr. Lecter makes eye contact, smiles ( _and his teeth look so sharp, so predatory, and yet they gleam and glint, like they could bite so hard he'd say thank you as the wound bled_ ) and offers his hand for shaking. A gesture of peace. Or artificial acquiescence. Or just a polite way of saying "I'm interested."� Or all three.

 

Will knows it is too late to pretend he isn't desperate (for something, for anything) so he swallows his pride and his misgivings and shakes the former doctor's waiting hand.

 

"Nice to finally meet you, Dr. Lecter. I'm Will Graham, but Jack probably mentioned that while I was zoned out. When do you want me to swing by for an interview?"� The restauranteur holds on a bit longer than Will feels comfortable with, and he takes his hand back.

 

"You can call me Hannibal. After all, I will most likely be your boss. Though I don't believe you were 'zoned out' as you put it, I'll repeat myself: I intend to be friendly with my staff, Will. Does that not suit you?" _Hannibal_ is suave and tangibly charming

 

"You were a psychiatrist in your former profession, weren't you? Well, here's some _friendly_ advice: Don't psychoanalyze me, doctor. You won't like me when I'm psychoanalyzed."�

 

It's meant to be a threat, but it probably sounds as weak to Dr. Lecter as it does to him.

 

"I'll try to keep my analyzing to myself. Jack said you can go upstairs after you clock out. I'll be holding interviews on Monday, and you'll be here to help set up Tesoro, so I'll discuss your position with you then."�

 

Will loved Coal-Fired Quantico. From Jack's pleasant desire for fairness to Beverly's life partners stopping by to surprise her with lunch to working with his best friend and living upstairs - Will is halfway up the stairs when he realizes he never told Hannibal about his living situation.

 

So he does the only thing he knows how to do with confidence: confrontation. Dr. Lecter is elbows-deep in the washbasin when Will stalks into the kitchen.

 

"How did you know I lived upstairs?"� Hannibal continues to wash the fine china, unfazed by Will's sudden reappearance. And the question, apparently.

 

"When I made the sale for the restaurant, I enquired about the three sets of living quarters upstairs. I planned to take each of them off Ms. Bloom's hands, but she told me there was another tenant living in one of the apartments. I purchased the other two, and she told me a little bit about my new neighbor. I meant to stop by earlier to introduce myself, my apologies."�

 

Hannibal turns around to throw a wink in his direction, and Will flushes like a wilting hydrangea in the Louisiana sunshine. Hannibal keeps talking. "Besides, if I desire to get to know someone, I talk to them directly. I find stalking a bit rude, don't you?�"

 

Will snorts. "What if I don't find you that interesting?"�

 

A pause. And then a heated look and a: "You will. Goodnight."�

 

Without a single word, Will trudges back upstairs, uneasy and on edge. He is used to conversations rattling him, but not the effect that his new... acquaintance's strangely cordial, distant warmth seems to be having on him. They've barely spoken, and yet. There's something. Something being _just_ the man's neighbor and coworker won't satisfy.

 

The man's presence has shaken something loose within him, something he swore to keep heavily guarded after being kicked out by his father. When he gets inside and finishes his (first, second, third) finger of whiskey, he passes out with Winston curled around his feet and Buster on his side.

 

The next morning, Will wakes up to someone rapping on his door and his pack crying at the unfamiliar knock.

 

"May I come in?"� The dulcet tones of Hannibal Lecter float to his ears. When Will opens the door, he finds the man himself, holding two plates of what appears to be an egg protein scramble and a pot of coffee.

 

"You don't think I'm capable of making my own breakfast, do you, doctor? Either way, I hope you like dogs."� He smiles a little sheepishly and invites Hannibal inside. Maybe he will find him interesting one day.

 

For now, he still really needs a new job. Polite society says it's not chivalrous to date your boss, and Will doesn't want to miss out on any opportunities. Temporary or not.

****

**_Tattle-toullie Presents: Tesoro_ **

**_December 27, 2018_ **

**_By Freddie Lounds, Editor-In-Chief_ **

_FL: Today I had the opportunity to try fan-favorite Tesoro for the first time. While I was unimpressed with the menu, since every dish had meat, I was pleasantly surprised by the owner and his staff._

_FL: What is it like, knowing your restaurant has been booked solidly for almost the entire year since the Grand Opening?_

_HL: I've loved the seduction and allure of a beautiful, well-presented meal my entire life. To have my rotisserie selection received so positively was humbling. Magnifique! I did not believe the hype._

_WG: Oh, shut it. He was practically floating the entire week of the Grand Opening. He just doesn't like to admit being affected by success._

_JC: That is true. I visit when I'm not taking care of my wife, and it is so nice to witness Hannibal [Lecter's] success. Plus, I never know what I'm eating. It's always a surprise._

_FL: How is your wife, Mr. Crawford? We were devastated when Coal-Fired Quantico was sold, but we hope you plan to open a new restaurant in Baltimore._

_JC: Bella is responding positively to her new treatment. Fingers crossed, I should be able to get back into the restaurant scene early next year. Thank you._

_AB: Margot and I met Hannibal many moons ago, and we've always been delighted by both his company and his food. Margot's family company also donates their product to Tesoro, and we're extremely happy with the way things have played out. My matchmaking, both businesswise and romance-wise has really worked out._

_FL: Not only did you suggest Jack sell to Hannibal, you also intended to set Will Graham, who now co-owns Tesoro, up with Dr. Lecter, did you not?_

_AB: [Ms. Bloom laughs and straightens her skirt.] It's funny. Will has been my best friend for years. He's a total introvert, and Hannibal is such a gentleman that he insisted on waiting for Will to be ready. It took them less than a week to go on their first date, without coaxing._

_FL: That's sweet. We also have Beverly Katz, sous chef, with us. What was this process like for you?_

_BK: Excuse me? I had to [bleep] grovel in the kitchen for a week to get my job back. Had to call him His [bleep] Highness and everything. But then he promoted me after that week was over, so it's alright, I guess. Oh! He banned my boyfriends from visiting. I was angry about that. [Ms. Katz pouts and then laughs.]_

_HL: The workplace is the workplace, Ms. Katz._

_BK: You work with your fiancé every day, you monster. Oops? Was I not supposed to say that?_

_WG: What, calling your boss a monster or announcing someone else's engagement for them?_

_HL: I think both, my dear Will. Yes, we have been engaged for two days now. Will asked me in the middle of White Christmas in our apartment. It was a shock._

_WG: Winston brought him the ring and everything. It would have been more romantic if Hannibal had proposed, but I was sick of waiting. I realized that waiting was only delaying the inevitability of spending the rest of our lives together._

_HL: I could never entirely predict you._

_JC: Bella and I got engaged after six months. You shouldn't wait if you know you're with the right person._

_HL: I wanted to be traditional. Six months of courting, then a promise ring for commitment, then another year and a half of courting before the engagement. Will had other plans for us._

_FL: Is there a temporary date set?_

_WG: No, I like to plan for permanence now. I'll be attending culinary school in Baltimore in the fall, so we're planning for a spring wedding._

_FL: Well, best of luck to all of you and your lovebirds, and I hope to visit again soon! Promise there will be something for me to eat next time?_

_HL: Nothing here is vegetarian. But I suppose we could make an exception._

_FL: Experiencing Tesoro and its intimate environment was beautiful. In January, I'll be going to local rival Chilton's Kingdom to try their new vegan Ortolan. I don't even want to know how he does it. Until next time, I'm Freddie Lounds, and this is Tattle-touille._


End file.
